


Some Monster, Some Creature

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not a happy fic guys, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor stands in the darkened room.<br/>But he's not the Doctor. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Maybe she'd been right. They weren't so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Right... So... I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you, this is fic is not happy. It touches on rape, domestic abuse, depression, and alcoholism. I'm serious when I say that if you don't wanted read and/or don't like these things, for whatever reason, don't read it. 
> 
> This isn't a long fic by any shot. It's 8 very short chapters. 
> 
> I recommend listening to some sad instrumental if you want the emotiotional shitfest I had whilst writing this.
> 
> As per usual,  
> Enjoy :)

The Doctor stands in the darkened room. 

But he's not the Doctor. Not anymore.

He can't think, eyes staring down at the mess of limbs on the floor, her beautiful blue eyes open but unseeing, her life ripped cruelly away. 

There's blood everywhere. On the floor, the walls, his hands. 

The knife slips from his grasp and clatters to the floor. His ribcage tightens. He realises what he's done. 

He chokes on the realisation, his hands, still dripping with her blood, cover his mouth. He sobs. Her screams echo in his mind. 

What has he done? 

His knees give out. He collapses against the doors, slides down them until he reaches the floor. Lightheaded, he closes his eyes, tries to breathe. 

Her blood pools at her chest, slithers across the floor towards him. The knife bathes in her life force, her hand outstretched, reaching for him. Her nails are painted in the same colour as the blood that still drips from her nose, her hair is soaked in it. The bruises on her cheeks are black against white, her beautiful skin marred by his hands.

What has he become? Some monster, some creature who has relished in her misery and in the pain he's inflicted upon her. 

Maybe she'd been right. They weren't so different after all.


	2. When we were Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I originally wanted this to be longer, but I changed my mind.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy.

"You're too soft Doctor." Missy tells him. She's sat on the steps, regarding him fondly. Her eyebrow is raised, her eyes full of mirth. The Doctor laughs, flips a switch on the console. 

"Would you rather I won instead?" He asks, leaning an elbow on the console.

"Yes!" Missy exclaims, smiling. "You shouldn't have let her win."

The Doctor chuckles, shaking his head. He rounds the console and ascends the stairs, leaning down to kiss her. His fingers brush against her sides. She laughs against his lips, pushing him away playfully. He'd almost forgotten her one, fatal weakness. He takes up the challenge, planting himself in front of her. 

Her eyes widen. "No." She warns him, the beginnings of a reprimand forming. She cuts herself off with shocked laugh.

The squeal that escapes her when he tickles her is enough to make his hearts fill with warmth, and he laughs as she tries to escape him. She ducks under his arm, laughing loudly, and runs down the steps, intending using the console as cover. 

"You can't escape me, Mistress." He teases. She edges closer to the console, smiling. 

"Watch me, old man." She throws back, making a break for the steps on the other side. The Doctor is faster than her, and she skids to a halt when he corners her. He's one side of the console, she the other, the time-rotor between them and her intended escape route blocked. A second passes where they're both still, both waiting for the other to move first. Missy is the fist to cave, faking to the right before breaking left, making a mirthful sound around her scream when he almost catches her.

The Doctor chases her around it, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She protests weakly, shrieking with laughter. The Doctor is relentless in his attack, and she is powerless to escape him. Her knees give out beneath her and the Doctor takes all of her weight in his arms. She grabs onto his forearms in an attempt to keep his hands off of her, tears of mirth forming in her eyes. She laughs and surrenders to him, a battle well fought on both sides, and relaxes in his arms. 

Breathless, she laughs and leans in to kiss him. He smiles, arms still held in her grip. Her hands slide up his arms to his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

"You're so beautiful." He tells her, and he means it. He traces a thumb over the smoothness of her cheek, chuckles when she scoffs at him. 

"Don't be sappy." She says, though her voice is soft. He smiles at her, content and happy and he knows she feels the same. She kisses him again, smiles. "I love you."

"Now who's being sappy?" He teases, resting his forehand against hers. She huffs out a laugh, makes to move away. His hands tighten around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She rolls her eyes at him, smiling fondly.

"I love you too." He says, and then he kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! I love you all!


	3. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter, which will hopefully shed some light on the first chapter, or at least, on the structure of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy

Rage wells out of nowhere. He doesn't even remember what it is she's done. He slaps her. Her head snaps to the side, and when she turns to face him, her lip is bleeding. Her eyes hold fury, and he stumbles backwards when her fist collides with his jaw. Before he can think, his hand is around her neck, slamming her against the wall behind her. He feels her swallow. 

"How dare you." He growls. His grip tightens. She grasps at his wrist, eyes slightly wide with fear. He doesn't care. "You're so pathetic." He says. 

He lets her go suddenly and she falls to the floor, coughing. He stares at his hand, terrified. "Missy..." He begins, but he doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to excuse what he's just done to her. She doesn't look up at him, and he takes a step away from her. 

What has he done? How could he do such he thing. He would never hurt her, would never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please drop a comment, I love hearing from you all!


	4. Whiskey

It's been a long day for him, she knows that. Clara had almost gotten him killed, gotten a whole planet killed. 

He'll drink, she knows that. 

"You're useless!" He shouts at her, throwing the glass in his hand. She dodges, and it shatters on the wall behind her, showering her in glass and whiskey. She raises her head to look at him, shocked. He only growls and walks away. 

She bends to pick up the pieces, cuts her finger. Blood drips onto the floor, steadily, rhythmically.

1234, 1234. 

The cut throbs in time with her hearts. 

1234, 1234.


	5. Of telling and ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, as a gift to appease you all. It's angsty, and it's only going to get worse...

He finds her talking to Clara. He drags her back to the TARDIS, pushes her through the door.

"I told you to stay here!" He shouts, hands shaking with rage.

"I was warning Clara. Telling her to stay away from you." She says, words poisonous. He growls, slaps her hard.

"You think she'll believe you? You're nothing but a worthless liar. No one will believe you, the mad old woman."

She raises her head to look at him, lip bleeding and swollen. There's no defiance in her gaze, no anger, just acceptance. She tries to step back, but he pulls her against him, grip bruising.

"You are nothing. Do you understand me? Nothing! You would be nothing without me! I made you, I saved you! Don't you see, you worthless excuse for a woman? I own you." He grabs her chin, jerks her head roughly upwards. "I. Own. You."

She says nothing when he grabs her by her hair, pulls her in for a demanding kiss. He feels the tears slide down her cheeks, throws her to the floor and leaves her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment and tell me what you think!


	6. You'll Let Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, sorry! It's been ages! I had a lot of work to do, plus some exams, so I've been a bit busy! I finish school soon though, so posting should continue as normal then! 
> 
> Enjoy!

She sits and waits for his return. Silently, she runs a comb through her hair. The door slams shut and she flinches, the hand gripping the comb begins to shake. He shouts her name, his voice angry and raw. She breathes through the fear coiled tight in her chest and continues to brush her hair. He stumbles in, smiles when he sees her. He runs a hand through her hair, knots his fingers in it and drags her closer.

"You're so beautiful." He says, slurring. He kisses her on the cheek, open-mouthed and messy. She swallows, takes a deep breath. 

His hands move to take the comb out of hers. She lets him. 

His hands wander, forcing their way under the fabric of her blouse. He tells her he loves her. She lets him.

She doesn't look up at him, which angers him. He turns her head to him with his hand, kisses her hard. She doesn't respond, so he hits her until she does. She lets him.

Afterwards, his hands knotted in her hair, she stares forwards and doesn't let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and tell me what you think! A big thanks to everyone who's already commented, I love to hear from you all!


	7. Coming Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so sorry! Real life has been a bitch, and with my exams, and finishing school (forever!) it's been hectic! But, everything should be back to normal now!
> 
> Enjoy!

She tries to escape him. He finds her in the console room, almost at the door. The room is dark. He descends the stairs and blocks her exit. She stands there, terrified, and makes a run for the door, one last, desperate attempt.

He chases her around the console. She reaches for the knife on the sideboard, crying out when he throws an arm around her waist and drags her back, towards him. She protests weakly, sobbing in anguish. He is relentless in his attack, and she is powerless to escape him. Her knees give out beneath her and the Doctor takes all of her weight in his arms. She grabs onto his forearms in an attempt to keep his hands off of her, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Aren't you happy here? Content?" He asks her. She says nothing. "Answer me!" He shouts, turning her around to face him. Silence is what meets his words. 

"Have I not loved you?" He asks her. "Do you not love me?"

No answer. He hits her. She does not fall, so he hits her again. 

She falls to her knees with a soft whimper. 

"Get up!" She doesn't. "I said, get up!"

He grabs a fistful of her hair, drags her to her feet. The bruise on her cheek is black against white. 

"Do you love me?" He demands, slaps her when she says nothing. "Tell me!"

"No." She says. 

The knife from the counter is in his hands. 

Then, it's in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As you can see, we're staring to come full circle now, and the similarities between this chapter and the second one are diliberate. 
> 
> Drop a comment, I love hearing from you!


	8. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I'm so sorry! I'd completely forgotten that I hadn't posted the last chapter of this fic! Jesus. Sorry guys!
> 
> Anyway, here's the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> As usual,  
> Enjoy! :)

The Doctor stands in the darkened room. 

But he's not the Doctor. Not anymore.

He can't think, eyes staring down at the mess of limbs on the floor, Missy's beautiful blue eyes open but unseeing, her life ripped cruelly away. 

There's blood everywhere. On the floor, the walls, his hands. 

The knife slips from his grasp and clatters to the floor. His ribcage tightens. He realises what he's done. 

He chokes on the realisation, his hands, still dripping with her blood, cover his mouth. He sobs. Her screams echo in his mind. 

What has he done? 

His knees give out. He collapses against the doors, slides down them until he reaches the floor. Lightheaded, he closes his eyes, tries to breathe. 

Missy's blood pools at her chest, slithers across the floor towards him. The knife bathes in her life force, her hand outstretched, reaching for him. Her nails are painted in the same colour as the blood that still drips from her nose, her hair is soaked in it. The bruises on her cheeks are black against white, her beautiful skin marred by his hands.

What has he become? Some monster, some creature who has relished in her misery and in the pain he's inflicted upon her. 

Maybe she'd been right. They weren't so different after all. 

He reaches for the knife, looks at her, not at it. He takes her hand in his, runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"What have I done to you?" He asks her. She says nothing. 

He looks at her, lets the tears fall. He whispers apologies, words of love and regrets. He holds her hand in his, uses the other to ghost the back of his fingers over the smoothness of her cheek. 

"You're so beautiful." He says, and means it. She can't hear him, she'll never hear him.

He looks at her as the knife's edge pierces his right heart. He cries for her as it punctures his left. 

What has he become? 

Some horrid monster, some murderous creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Please drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
